Rescue Me
by Stupid little slut
Summary: She needed a hero, but only his words could make her realize one had been there all along. For WritingMisery with love. rated T for light swearing and violence


Fear bubbled and churned in her stomach like some toxic poison. Her fingers gripped the door handle so tightly that the veins in her knuckles bulged, a sharp contrast to her stark-white skin. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what was to come. Biting her sore lip, she slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Maybe he wouldn't be awake this time. Maybe she would finally be able to not end the night dabbing rubbing alcohol on her face. Maybe…

"Kitty."

Her heart sputtered, pounding against her chest so hard it was sure to splinter her ribs. She turned her head to him very cautiously, keeping her eyes down.

"Yes, Sasuke-Dana?"

"Wherewereya?" he slurred angrily, approaching her menacingly. He was drunk out of his mind and the blind, unexplainable rage he felt towards the world was smeared across his face like blood.

Kitty tried to think of something to say, but the words seemed jammed in her throat by fear. She held her breath as he came closer, the sharp stink of alcohol heavy in the air.

"I was just out t-tr-training," she stammered softly. She could feel Sasuke's eyes boring holes into her forehead, but she refused to look at him.

"Look at me."

She shook her head.

"Look. At. Me." He commanded, curling his hands into fists.

"No…"

"LOOK AT ME NOW, YOU WORTHLESS DISGUSTING WHORE!"

His words sliced across her chest, cutting more deeply than she would let him see. Venomously she raised her deep blue eyes to his pitch black ones and spat, "I hope you _die_, you monster."

She didn't even see him raise his arm to swing before the blow sent her sprawling into the wall. Blood dribbled down her cheek and into her mouth. He came at her, shouting and cursing all the while. She jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs. He caught her by the hair, dragging her down and pinning her onto the bitterly cold tiles.

"Run from me, you ugly slut. You _slow. Lazy. WHORE."_

Each stinging insult was punctuated with a hit to the face. She wailed and cried, tears smarting her cuts. Finally, when he was too tired to strike her any longer, he stood up, helped her to her feet and smiled.

"Goodnight, Kitty, I love you."

"I….I love you t-too, Dana…" she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at work, Kitty was distracted and sunk so deep into her own thoughts that she didn't even notice L lay a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Kitsune? You have been copying the same file for eleven and a half minutes now. Is everything satisfactory with your emotions?" he asked kindly.

She blinked and looked up from the old copy machine. Many of the same papers were piled in the collection tray, which was almost so full it would soon be spilling onto the dirty floor. She gave her head a quick shake to clear her mind and nodded.

"Yeah, L, sure. I'm fine, just had a long night is all." She tried to smile, but winced as pain contorted her swollen lips.

"Kitsune…let me see your face. Please."

She dropped her gaze, mumbling, "L-Sama, it's nothing. Really, I'm f—''

He lifted her hair, and instantly saw her face. It was coated in bruises and small, deep nicks that were scabbing and poorly concealed with foundation. He inhaled sharply, dropping his arms to his sides. Through gritted teeth he snarled, "I'm going to _kill_ that _worthless pig._"

"L-San…please, it was my fault. I came home late and didn't tell him. He had every right to be angry and I…I…"

Her voice became choked with sobs, and she collapsed into his arms, burying her face deep into his chest and crying so hard her entire body trembled. He gingerly put his arms around her, inhaling her wonderful scent and stroking her back. He lifted her chin so he was looking into her face and said very quietly, "He isn't worth this."

"I know…but I just love him so much. I keep thinking that maybe if I just try harder, if I just do a little better, that he'll go back to the way he used to be." Kitty gave a bitter laugh. "What's wrong with me, L?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're entirely perfect. And I love you so much…that it hurts _me_ when I see you like this."

She sighed thickly, and kissed him. Warm comfort spread throughout her body, and she leaned into him, letting his arms drop to her waist.

"I wish somebody would rescue me…" she said.

"Kitsune," L said into her ear, "I will rescue you from anything."

And as she looked up at him again, she finally understood. She knew that L would always be there for her, and that no matter how hard she tried, nothing in her heart would be as it used to. Sasuke was gone, and L was right here. Here to comfort her, to love her.

To rescue her.


End file.
